Troian and Keegan: Unexpected Feelings
by TobyandSpencer
Summary: Troian and Keegan prepare to film for season 5 of Pretty Little Liars. But as time goes on, they both are put to the test as new feelings for eachother grow...
1. Chapter 1: Feelings

Arriving on set for Troian was always difficult: Early mornings, more than enough stress, not having a lot of sleep. But that morning, she had a bad feeling. She was going to film for the summer premiere for Pretty Little Liars, 5x01. She was excited to work with all of the girls again, but something that day felt off. She was also excited to see and work with Keegan again. She had missed him more than a lot. He had been away in New York for his play, "Small Engine Repair" and just when he came back, Troian had left for Paris. She had gone with Patrick, her fiancé, and she was very happy.

She was nervous about the engagement; she didn't want the news out, publicity not always a good feeling. She loved Patrick. He had always brought the best out in her. She was happy with him. He had helped her through a lot of rough times, and she was grateful for him.

But, today was an exciting day for Troian. She was going to be filming with Keegan.

She parked her car in the parking lot, and she walked to the Warner Bros. Studio back lot, where she found her room. There were flashing lights; she was not fully awake herself. She looked around, counters full of makeup and hair products. Her makeup artist instantly began to work on her, and then she had changed into her Spencer Hastings clothes, where they would film the aftermath of Ezra being shot.

She pulled on her leather jacket, and headed to re-read her lines.

She was in position. She was done filming with the girls, about Ezra surviving, Alison drama, but she was looking forward to being with Keegan again. She changed into another outfit, more fitted for her character, and headed for a scene with Keegan at an airport.

Then, there he was.

He was standing in the brew setting, his touchups being down. Troian laughed gently, his eyes squinting as the makeup artist added the powder to his face.

Keegan saw her, and he smiled. She had missed this.

He waved to her, and Troian yelled out,

"Looking good, Keegs!"

"Right back at you, Troi"  
They were preparing to film for a "reunion" scene.

They would see each other, hug, talk, and the regular Spoby stunts.

Troian just wanted to be with him again.

They were at an airport scenery. Keegan was dressed in his black leather jacket, his hair long, but sexy in a shaggy way. His eyes peaked from his hair, giving Troian butterflies.

Troian walked over to Keegan, nudging his shoulder.

"I'm glad you're back" Troian said, smiling.

Keegan smiled back, saying,

"It's funny, every time Toby disappears from Rosewood, bad things seem to happen"

"What are you implying, Keegs?" Troian joked, mysteriously.

"That I shouldn't leave ever again"

He kneeled down, and whispered in her ear,

"I shouldn't leave you…"-

Troian was shocked by his words, but then Keegan said,

"…Spencer Hastings"  
Troian snapped out of it, and hit him in the arm.

"You know I hate it when people call me Spencer!"

"Awe, come on, you won't even let your best friend call you that?"

"Not even you, Allen"

Keegan laughed at her humor, and a bell rang above them, implying they would be filming their scene soon.

Troian ran away from him, back to her mark across the room of the airport. Keegan stood at the other end, near the baggage claim. He looked at Troian, and gave her a mocking smile, as if to say,

"Here we go again"

And Troian rolled her eyes back, jokingly.

They heard Marlene call out,

"Okay, are you guys ready for your mark?"  
"Yes!" They both said in the same smart-ass tone. Marlene laughed.

Then, someone yelled,

"Action!", and Troian's mind was now Spencer's.

Troian looked at Keegan, and ran to him, as Spencer, and Keegan saw her, opening up his arms to allow her to run into them.

"Cut!"  
And they stopped. Keegan was still holding Troian.

"Okay, now we're going to aim the shot behind Keegan, so Troian, take a few steps back and run back to him, okay?"

"Yes, okay" Troian answered.

Troian walked back ten steps, ready to run back into his arms.

"Action!"  
Troian ran back into Keegan's arms, and Keegan stood his ground, catching her, his warmth comforting.

Troian breathed him in, closing her eyes. The camera crew stepped back, and Troian looked up at Keegan, and said,

"Never leave me again!"

Keegan/Toby said back,

"Never again, I promise" Toby said, and touched Troian's chin.

"Cut!"

Troian let out a shaky breath, but she didn't know why… He was just acting; she needed to be professional like him. Troian cleared her throat, and she knew what was coming next… the kiss.

Keegan looked at Troian deeply; he still had her in his arms. Troian didn't know if Keegan was looking at her like this because of the scene, or if he really was 'looking' at her like that.

"So… the kiss… are you ready?" Troian asked, a bit more nervous than usual.

"As always" Keegan joked, his hands wrapped under Troian's elbows. \

She forced on a reassuring smile, and then the camera guy called out,

"Okay, ready for the next shot! Three, two, one, action!"  
Troian snapped into it, and stared at Keegan/Toby lovingly, and she leaned forward, planting a warm kiss on Keegan's lips, and Keegan pulled her waist to his, kissing her back gently, and passionately. Keegan than pulled his hand up her back, sending chills up her spin, causing her to moan unexpectedly. She could feel Keegan begin to smile in her mouth. Troian didn't crack though, and ran her hands through Keegan's longish hair he had grown out, and pulling his head closer to hers.

"Okay, cut!" Marlene called out. Marlene had the lovey dovey look in her eyes.

"We're going to run it again, for a different shot from behind Troian! Okay, get on your marks, Troian yours is yellow tape, Keegan your blue.

Troian stepped on the yellow tape on the floor, and Keegan stepped on the blue… which was crushing right into her.

They were crushed together, and their chests were touching together. Troian felt just a little bit awkward just standing there.

"umm…" Troian said under her breath.

The camera crew rolled the huge camera behind her, to her left, and they gave Marlene a thumbs up for the shot.

"Okay, just kiss intimately, on my mark… Action!"

And Troian was at it again!  
She kissed Keegan, harder this time, more needy, and Keegan pulled her to him, her feet on top of his basically, and Keegan put his hand behind her neck, pulling her closer. His other hand was slightly under Troian's shirt, and Troian was trying to contain her growing excitement for him.

"Cut!"  
And their intimate moment was over.

"Nice job, buddy" Keegan laughed.

"You too" Troian said too quickly, with less enthusiasm.

'Buddy'. He had called her buddy. Troian was usually used to this, but for some reason, she was hoping he had just said something else.

Keegan laughed at her reaction, and kissed her forehead in a friendly way. Troian accepted the kiss, and let it sink in. This wasn't a scripted kiss. But she knew he meant it in a friendly way.

But there was a different look in his eyes. Keegan truly cared about Troian, but he was oblivious to his growing feelings for her, he had missed her so much… and the kiss he had given her made him grow even more inpatient. He wanted her.

He loved her, she loved him, but neither of them said another word as they both left off the set that day.


	2. Chapter 2: Keegan Finally Tells

Troian was driving home from a long day of work, heading to her small home in LA, Santa Monica. She kept thinking of the scenes with Keegan, not once about her scenes with the girls, which was unusual.

She was driving home, when she heard her phone chime. She sighed, and reached to get it.

Troian kept her eyes on the road, and looked at the text.

ONE NEW MESSAGE FROM: KEEGS

Hey, T-Bells. Want to hang out tonight? My place, 12 AM?

Troian felt her heart flutter, even though the darkness in the night was everywhere. She tried to reply, but her fingers slip, and she drops her phone under her seat.

"Dammit!" She hisses under her breath, agitated.

She reaches down, her left hand still on the wheel. Troian heard a loud

BLEEP

And she shoots herself up right before a car smashes into her own car. She swerves to the right, back into her lane, and breaths out shakily. She could've gotten in a crash.

She dials Keegan's phone number, and it rings only twice.

"Hey, Troi. What's up?"

"Uh, hi Keegan. Can I come over… uh, now?"

She asks nervously, as she drives her car down the highway towards Santa Monica.

"Yeah, sure. Take your time, Troian. You alright? You sound shaky"

She lets out a groan.

"I'm fine, it's just"-

"Did something happen with you and Patrick?"

Troian froze, and furrowed her eyes on the road ahead of her.

"Uh, no… why, why would you ask?"

Keegan stopped for a moment, but it was gone as soon as it appeared.

"Nothing… just… you're engaged. I just was being a… friend"

He sounded almost… disappointed. Almost.

"Okay, so I'll come over now, I'm like, ten minutes away"

"Kay, Troian, see you soon"

"Bye Keegs"

"Bye"

And they hung up.

Keegan was putting the rest of his white dishes away into the urban setted cabinets. He was nervous, and a bit upset. He had hoped that he and Troian could, somehow, connect.

But he knew it was impossible. She was engaged. He was… well… alone.

But Keegan at least wanted her over, so he could just spend time with her.

Minin, Keegan's black tom loomed over to him, purring.

Keegan smiles at his loyal cat, and picks him up, putting him behind his shoulder's like he always did. Minin crawled on his shoulders, and lied down on them, his green eyes slipping closed.

Keegan laughed, and then he heard his door of his apartment knock.

_Troian! _

He thought, happy. He ran to the door, Minin clawing onto his shirt to not fly off.

Keegan unlatched the door, and swung it open to find Troian, beautiful as ever, standing in his door way.

She seemed tired, her eyes squinty, but her presence here was like of an angel to Keegan.

"Hey Keegs" Troian looked at Minin, and smiled.

"Hi Minin"

Minin purred in response.

"Come in Troian"

Troian walks into the apartment, wearing a long cream colored coat, a navy t-shirt that said, 'Arcade Fire' and leather boots.

She sat on the couch, and looked over at Keegan, who was still standing.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Uh, do you want a drink?"

"Do you have, um, beer?"

Keegan laughs.

"Yeah, what kind?"  
"I don't care"

Keegan nods, and walks into his kitchen, opening the fridge, and grabbing two Coors Light. He opens both of them with a loud POP, and reaches for Minin.

Keegan sets Minin down on the kitchen floor, and Minin purrs, walking off into his bedroom.

Keegan walks back into the room with Troian, and hands her the beer.

"Mmmm, good choice" Troian says, and chugs it down in a loud gulp.

Keegan sits next to her, taking a sip of his own beer. He stares at her. The way she smiles, the way she moves her legs when she crosses them, even the way she pulls a piece of her hair behind her ear.

He was indulged in her presence, like a deer in front of headlights. He couldn't stop looking at her. Here she was, with him.

"Uh, Keegan?" She says, concerned.

"What?"  
"You're staring at me" She laughs, shoving his shoulder.

Keegan shoves her back, but tickles her stomach.

She lets out a cry in protest, laughs escaping her mouth, as she sets down her beer on the coffee table.

"Stop, Keegan, stop!" She cries out.

Keegan stops, but he stays above her a few seconds.

They're looking in each other's eyes, but Keegan pulls himself away, and he puts his head in his hands.

"Keegan, you okay?"

Keegan can't tell her… she would hate him.

"Nothing, just a little tired…"

"Come on Keegan, you can tell me anything. I know there's something wrong. You were thinking something; I could see it in your eyes"

"It's nothing Troian. I just… missed you a lot"  
Keegan knew he wasn't technically lying. He did miss her a lot… maybe more than a lot.

"Awe, I missed you too Keegan. A lot a lot. It felt like years!"

"That, it did"

They both got quiet.  
Troian reaches for her beer, and chugs it, looking straight forward at Keegan's record player.

"Hey, Keegan, can you play something for me? I know your good at the piano"  
"Hmm, okay"  
He knew he would do it for her any day.

He walks over to his piano, and he lifts the lid up, and strokes a few keys, the music vibrating through the walls, echoing through the quiet apartment room.

Troian sits and listens, and a light bulb goes off in her head.

"It's, 'Another Story' by The Head and The Heart"

"Correct, Troian. I learned it because"-

He was about to say "Because you're in it", but instead he says,

"…I like the band"  
"Really? Me too! I was actually in a music video for that song… I love it"  
Hearing her say, "I love", and it not ending with "you" left a crack in Keegan's heart. He sighed, and turned to face her.

"Troian?"  
"Yes?"

"You know I care about you, right?"  
"Of course I do Keegan, why?"

"I… I just want you to know, if you ever need a shoulder to cry on… you can come over here anytime"

Troian smiles, and gets up, walking over to Keegan.

She kisses his cheek lightly, and a shutter of electricity speeds through Keegan's core, paralyzing him in his place.

"Thank you Keegan. You're a really great friend"  
Keegan plants on a smile, and he gets up, sitting back on the couch as Troian sits at the piano, pressing in a few keys.

_'You're a really great friend'_

Keegan felt the drop of his heart once again. That's all he would ever be to her. Her friend.

Suddenly, Keegan can't help himself. And he knows he has to do it then, now.

"Troian"  
"What, Keegs?" She replies, still playing the piano.

"I… I love you"  
But she doesn't turn around

"I love you too" She says, but there's only a friendly presence in her voice.

"No, Troian, you don't understand"-

Troian turns around, looking at him now.

-"I love you" He says, more passion in his voice than ever. He stares at her, and Troian looks like she has pity in her eyes, and she opens her mouth to speak…


	3. Chapter 3: Collision

"Keegan…" Troian said her voice shaky.

He was sure that she was going to leave. There was pure shock and pity in her eyes. She sat awkwardly, and she set down her beer, her hands shaking.

"Troian, I know you're engaged, I… I just had to say it. Cause… I love you, and I don't want you to get hurt…"

Troian suddenly got up, and grabbed her purse.

"I… I have to go"-

"Troian, please"-

"No, I have to go" Troian said sternly, and tears were in her eyes.

She stood up, uneasy, and Keegan reached for her hand, but she pulled away. She ran to the door, unlatching it, and shoving herself out. Keegan sprang up, going after her, but she was barging out. Keegan ran to the door way, yelling out;

"Troian! Troian, wait!"

But she was already running down the hall, her boots clicking against the concrete.

Keegan ran a few steps forward, and watched her shaky figure disappear down the stairs into the very early morning. Keegan stood there for a few moments, and he felt a cold shimmer overload his heart, and he felt his hands go cold.

"I'm sorry…" Keegan said, tears welling in his eyes. He maybe had just lost his whole friendship with Troian, he had ruined everything. Keegan felt his legs shake as Minin came out, and looked up to Keegan. For once, neither did Minin make a sound. The cat just sat next to Keegan, watching Keegan slowly break.

As Troian ran down the stairs of the apartment, she was confused.

She should just keep running… but she wanted to also run back to him and hold him.

She had looked back when he had gone after her, and he was close to tears. It was different when he was acting to cry, it was scripted, rehearsed… But Keegan was truly heartbroken, and she had caused this… She did care about him… Why did this have to happen? She loved Patrick… but… maybe it was because she never thought Keegan had ever felt 'that' way about her… She wanted to believe that they could be together, but she knew it could ruin their careers… unless they were together through all of it…

"Stop it…" She told herself.

She climber into her car, feeling tears well up in her eyes. Troian slammed her car door, and sobbed.

_Why, why did he have to say it?_

She thought.

She kept sobbing, and she put her key into the slot, her hands still shaking. It began to rain steadily, and she let out a few sobs.

She began to pull her car into reverse, it was raining hard, and it was hard to see.

Troian continued to pull out of the space, but there was a loud screech of tires, and a bright flash of light, and Troian braked her car, and then the world went black as she felt the collision.

Keegan heard the clash outside of his apartment.

He ran to his window, and flung open the curtain to see the parking lot…

"NO! Troian!"

He ran out of his apartment, grabbing his coat, and dialed in 911.

"911, what is your emergency?"

"Hi, there is a car accident, oh my god, please hurry!"

And Keegan tells the operator the address.

He runs out into the rain, and he rushes to Troian's car.

The other driver is a teenage male.

"Oh my god!" The teenager yells, running towards Troian's driver seat door.

"No, stay away!"

Keegan yells, and pushes him out of the way.

He opens the door, and Troian is unconscious, the passenger door crushed against her.

Keegan instantly checks for a heartbeat.

Nothing…nothing…nothing.

"TROIAN! Please, god, please wake up!"

But she was bleeding from her head.

Keegan pulls her out, wrapping her in his spare coat. He holds her, and then the loud buzz of an ambulance truck approaches them.

The park the car in front of them, and the teenage boy is crying.

"Troian…"

Keegan can only say her name.

The men bring over a stretcher, and carry her on top of it. The laid her on it, and brought her under the roof of the parking lot.

Keegan never let go of her hand.

"Okay, charge to 100, please!"

One guy called, and he shocked Troian's chest, she lurched forward.

Keegan was restless, sobbing, and broken hearted…

"Please… Troian… please…"

"Charge to 200 please"

And she lurched forward again, but feel again.

"300, charge to 300"

"God, please Troian, I can't lose you… I love you…"

Keegan whispered.

And they shocked her, and her mouth opened with a shaky breath.

Her eyes opened ever so slightly, and she moved her head over to look at Keegan.

"Keegs…Keegan…"

Keegan kisses Troian's forehead, crying.

"Oh my god, Troian, your heart stopped… your heart stopped…"

"Shhh… It's okay… It's okay…" And she went unconscious again.

"We're going to have to take her to the hospital" A man with blonde hair said.

"Okay…"

And they pushed her into the ambulance truck, Keegan standing in the rain, still in shock. Keegan realized he could've lost her right there in that moment… She could've been dead. Keegan felt himself let out a sob at the thought, and he raced to his car to go to the hospital, to never leave her side again, the thought of almost losing his girl was overwhelming… And he knew he couldn't love anyone more than Troian.


	4. Chapter 4: Choices To Make

Troian stirred in a blurry sleep, her head aching, and body shaking. She felt paper like sheets that were far too thin, and goose bumps crawled along her skin. She smelled the nauseating scent of rubber gloves, hand sanitizer, paper, and medication.

She opened her eyes, looking for Keegan. Her vision was blurry. She saw a tall figure standing next to her.

"Keegan…?" She whispers to the figure wearing gray.

"Uh…no"  
Troian instantly knew the voice of the man, but it wasn't Keegan.

"Patrick?"  
There Patrick was, standing next to Troian. His eyes went from worry to... somehow, suspicious.

"Yeah, it's me… Why… why did you say Keegan's name?"  
Troian felt herself cringe. She shouldn't have said anything, she should've said Patrick's name, right? She knew she was engaged to him, not Keegan, she should've felt guilty about saying his name… But his name felt right. It felt… whole.

Troian watched as Patrick sat next to Troian, laying his hand on her stomach, stroking gently.

"I… before I blacked out, Keegan was there, so I just suspected he'd be… here…" Troian felt like her words were stuck on her tongue. With each word, she felt more and more disappointment that Keegan wasn't there. She sighed.

"Well, I'm here now. I'm so sorry this happened to you Troian…"  
"I know. I'm lucky Keegan came running out, he got me out of that car before anything could've gone worse"

Patrick pinched the top of his nose with his fingers, shutting his eyes.

"What, what's wrong?" Troian asked, touching his hand with her right one.

"I'm just… Why were you with Keegan?"

Troian almost felt offended. He was her best friend; Patrick was treating it like a CSI: New York investigation.

"He's my friend, Patrick, I went to see him"-

"At 12 in the morning?"

Troian felt the pressure in his voice.

"What… what are you saying?"

"Troian, we're engaged! I need to know I can trust you"-

"Trust me? Are you implying that I was 'cheating' on you?!"  
Patrick got quiet, and he stood up.

"I wasn't implying that, Troian"-

"Yes you were!" Troian snapped.

She had never really yelled at Patrick. The only sound in the room was her heart monitor, which was now racing fast with tension.

"I'll… I'll come back later…." Patrick says, and turns to leave.

"No, Patrick, wait"  
But he was already out of the room, closing the door a bit too roughly behind him.

Troian lied in the bed, alone, cold, and without Keegan.

Keegan was running through the hall, toward room 214. Of course it had to be 214, the same number used in Pretty Little Liars when Toby and Spencer were at the motel. Keegan pumped his legs toward her room, just as he saw Patrick barge past him.

"Hey, Patrick"-

But Patrick pushed past him, his shoulder hitting Keegan's roughly. Keegan tried not to take any notice of it, but he couldn't help but notice the rage in Patrick's eyes.

Keegan pushed Troian's door open gently, the door swinging open with an annoying creak. His hair was still wet from the rain, and his shoes were filthy, but he didn't care as long as Troian was okay. He didn't know if she would be mad at him, or still tired, but he went in anyways.

Keegan looked over to the left, where Troian was in her bed. She had her arm lying over her face, and her heart monitor was beeping quickly, her small whimpers echoing off the hospital room walls.

"Troian…" Keegan said gently.

She pulled her arm off her face quickly, her eyes ringed with red from tears.

Keegan instantly felt his body react, and move towards her. He sat on her bed, near her calf, and hugged her, pulling her close. He breathed in her scent, Stella perfume slightly; her warmth against his chest; body shaking with sadness in her heart. She nestled her head into his neck, even though his hair was still dripping. Keegan continued holding her, rubbing her back with his thumbs gently. Her breathing came out in rigid gasps, and he leaned his head on top of hers, her eyes shutting in a deep relaxation. She clung to him, her arms locked behind Keegan's back, keeping her to him. She calmed down, her heart going to a steady rhythm of an indie song.

She pulled back, wiping away her tears.

"What happened Troian? With Patrick?"

"He… He thinks I was cheating on him, with you, and, I, I tried to tell him it wasn't true but he got up and"-

Keegan pulled her back to him.

"Shhh, it's okay… it's okay" He said soothingly, and Troian breathed out into his chest.

"I'm sorry Troian… This is my fault"  
"No, Keegan, no"-

"If I had kept my mouth shut, you wouldn't be in here"

"If you had kept your mouth shut, I wouldn't be able to do this"-

Before Keegan could even protest, she pulls her lips to his.

Keegan widens his eyes at her touch, but then he feels himself fall into her, grabbing her waist, pulling it to his, then running his hands through her hair, pushing her head closer. He doesn't know what's going on, but he sure-as-hell wasn't going to let this moment slip by. Troian let out a shaky breath, her lips still on his.

Keegan loves the feel of her warm soft lips on his, and even though they had kissed a million times before, this felt like a moments within a love story, one that he would keep forever in his heart. He was sure she would pull away and feel guilty, but she kept kissing him. She even touched his abdomen, her hands sliding down his shirt, over his abs.

"Troian… your heart monitor"

"Oh… right…"

There was an odd pause.

"I'm sorry, I… I don't know why I just did that…"

"Uh, it's okay…"

Troian sat in front of Keegan awkwardly, fiddling with the paper like bed sheets around her.

Keegan pushed away from her, sitting still next to her.

"Can we… forget about the kiss?"

Keegan sighs, Troian still looking at him. Keegan wasn't ready to let go of that moment.

"But I don't want to forget" Keegan says, surely knowing he sounded insane.

Troian looks at him, blankly.

"I just… I can't ruin things with Patrick… we're engaged Keegan"-

"That doesn't change the way I feel about you" Keegan whispers, sadness draining out his voice. Troian then touches Keegan's hands, smiling.

"I know… just… Don't leave me, please; can you just stay with me?"

Keegan looks at Troian's big brown eyes, and whispers,

"Always"


	5. Chapter 5: Time Slows Down

Keegan was sitting in his leather couch chair near the window at his apartment. He stared at the piano that was in the corner, which was a chestnut brown here in the morning sunlight. It had been one night since Troian's accident, and the whole cast of Pretty Little Liars where allowed to take today off. Troian wasn't going to be able to film the show for a few days, and they had to keep her in the hospital for precautions.

Keegan wanted so bad to see Troian again, but he was also scared that it would be too odd for him to be there. But she had seemed so _consent _with him being there. How she had just smiled at him, and sat straight, like she was fine, but Keegan knew her better than that, and knew when she was upset.

He thought about how he had watched Troian slowly fall asleep that evening…

"I'm glad you stayed"

Her voice had sounded like silk falling from a dress, or maybe flowers dancing in a field of blossoming tulips, smooth, elegant.

Her hair fell around her shoulders, it was in a wavy and thick mess, but it was unique, and Keegan had liked her in that way; unique. She smiled gently towards him, as if at any small second, any small instant in time, would make her cry. She seemed to be holding back, or forcing herself to smile. Her lips curved slightly upwards when he smiled back, and he felt his heart skip a beat at her dazzling eyes of chocolate brown shine into his.

There she had been, sitting next to him. Keegan had been sure not to be too close to her, he knew what damage he could do if he dared to even touch her. He ignored the temptation to just hold her, this same temptation had always been with him from the day he saw her face that was pale, the two dark freckles on the right side of her face. He remembered seeing her pink lips of a flower petal, the lips not too curvy, neither too edgy, and her most beautiful face. The most stunning feeling swept through him that day, something he had never felt. It was like two magnets were flipped against each other, him being the magnet flipped the right way, trying to connect with her, and her being the magnet pushing him away.

Keegan and Troian hadn't said much, but Keegan did very much remember when Troian had yawned, her mouth making a small _o _and then she rested her head on his shoulder. Keegan had been shocked, and hadn't moved, he could feel her chin on his shoulder bone, but it was like her chin was carved to fit right there, right on the top of his shoulder. He felt her ease herself onto him, her arms staying curled up against the side of Keegan's body, keeping herself warm. She then snuggled up to him, and her breathing slowed over time, easing into a deep and calm sleep. Keegan after a while had wrapped his left arm around her shoulder, and he tried to think of this gesture as friendly, but he knew he had never felt that exact way about her.

If he thought real hard, he could remember exactly what she had been wearing the day he saw her as well. Her hair had been up, her dark curls falling out, no makeup. But he loved her true beauty that showed in her without makeup, and it made her that more beautiful to him. She had worn her shark-tooth necklace that hung low, a white and black tee, razor cut jeans, her black flats.

He remembered sitting at the table read, and saw her, his dark hair hanging in his eyes, making him frustrated for covering his sight from this angel in front of him. He had heard a lot of people's voices that day, from all of the cast mates. Keegan remembered hearing her laugh. Her laugh was childlike, with a certain twist to it that made her melodic voice echo in his head. The sound soothed his soul into a steady flow of a river in the spring. When she had stopped laughing, it felt like someone had turned off a TV, and the entertainment for Keegan was over. There was no second that day that he looked away from her. Even when he had to say his lines, he only glanced at the page so that when she was looking, she wouldn't find him odd. But it was so hard for him to look down; all he wanted was to meet her gaze with his own eyes.

Keegan came back to reality, something he hated realizing. He wished this fantasy of love that he and Troian had on TV could possibly be real, but he remembered it was just a show. It was all for the camera's, not for him. The thought was like a piece of sand swept up on a sea shore. It would be swept away onto the land, but then be pulled right back into the middle of the sea within seconds.

Keegan kept looking at his phone, checking the time profusely. As if the more time that passed, the more hope that he would gain that someday… maybe… he could find his way to be with her.

When he was with her, it was like… like the sun coming up in the morning. It's a new day, a new sun. There's something so beautiful about a new day, so many new great discoveries that could be found, people to meet. Troian meant that to him. She was that new bright morning that came every day to him, and filled him with that strange but calming feeling of inner peace and bright feelings. Troian, to him, was the bright new sun that rose every day, and the thing he always looked forward to.

He leaned forward, and rested his head in his hands, thinking about everything that involved Troian in it. He thought about her laugh he had first heard, the way she had teased him and became close to him when they talked later that day, how they were the best of friends…

He looked at the time on his phone. 7:34 am.

How slow time was going by. Seconds felt like minutes, minutes feeling like hours, and so on. Minin came next to Keegan's leg, and rubbed against it. The small cat purred, and looked up at him with green eyes. Keegan bent down and stroked the fur on top of the small cat's head.

"Hey Min" Keegan exclaimed, patting the cat's head, and then pulling away, with small dark hairs from the cat on his palm. Keegan wiped the fur onto his white shirt, trying to get the irritating fur off.

The black cat strutted away from him, and walked into the kitchen, purring and mewing around the corner.

Tick tock.

There Keegan waited, for the girl he never had, but always would want.


End file.
